A Book By it's Cover
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Raven finds out there's more to Beastboy than she thought.  But seriously, did she really think he'd be the one to read?  small hints of fluff, No Flames!


**HEY GUYS!**

**DID YOU MISS ME?**

**Well it's ok because Spidey is back!**

**Hahaha**

**So I've been busy with school so I haven't been able to get to writing stories as often=/**

**But as a thank you to my fans this will be the fifth fanfic I have posted tonight!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…..or the books mentioned in this story nuff said**

**Now that we know I won't legally be sued for ownership fraud…**

**ENJOY!**

****

For Raven, It was a good day.

Robin and Starfire were at the 'Mall of Shopping' obviously the Alien Princess's Idea. Seriously when were those two going to quit being in denial and get together?

Cyborg was away in Steel City for a Car Convention

Beastboy….well he was somewhere but he was being rather quiet.

Yes. Raven thought, today was a good day.

As she drifted into the common rooms to make tea, she spotted a head of green hair over the couch.

As she made her tea, she noticed he hadn't made so much as a peep, or even notice she had come in.

After setting the kettle on the stove to boil, the young empath moved over to the couch to see what has kept her teammate so occupied.

What she found surprised her greatly.

There Beastboy, the jade-skinned prankster, the tofu-loving changeling, the video-game addicted teen was….READING!

Goodbye Good Day, Hello gathering storm clouds.

"Beastboy?"

When the changeling made no motion to answer she placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to jump.

"GAHHH!" he turned around to find Raven staring at him amusedly.

"Geeze Rae don't sneak up on me like that!" the changeling muttered embarrassed

The empath rolled her eyes "I didn't sneak up on you," then she turned her attention back to the book in the boy's hand.

"What are you doing?"

The jade teen's eyes widened as he looked around before shoving the book behind his back. "Uh…..Nothing!"

Raven rolled her eyes again and used her powers to get the book from behind the changeling's back. Despite his feeble attempts to stop her.

She glanced at the title before glancing back at the blushing teen.

"Nekropolis?" she asked amused

He blushed more and nodded. "Don't tell."

She nodded as well, before going to get her tea. Book still in hand

When she came back she sat down next to the shape-shifter handed him his book and asked.

"What's it about?"

And that's how it happened.

Apparently the book was about a Zombie Detective who was helping out a beautiful blood-borne recover an ancient magical artifact that could mean the very end to their world.

For hours they just talked about books.

Raven was surprised by his tastes in books he liked everything from Suzanne Collins Hunger Games to Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes.

Just as he was getting to the middle of his rant about H.P Lovecraft and Edgar Allen Poe she interrupted him.

"Beastboy?"

He turned towards her smiling

"Hmm"

"Why don't you want the others to know that you like books?"

He looked around sheepishly before sighing. Running his fingers through his hair

"Well…..because…it was something I used to do with my parents…..I remember being five years old and sitting on the floor of our tent in Africa as my dad read me Ink Heart and Peter Pan and well…I guess, it's something special you know? Like I want to share this with only really special people to me"

She blushed slightly from the way he was looking at her.

She coughed, before pulling up her hood and shrugging "Whatever"

He smiled at her and got back into his rant about Lovecraft and Poe

It was near midnight when Beastboy had started walking Raven to her room.

"Hey Raven?"

Said empath turned towards the changeling.

"Yes?"

He blushed and scuffed his shoe on the floor, asking quietly. "Do you want to borrow Nekropolis?"

She looked taken aback for a moment before recomposing herself.

"Sure."

He beamed and rushed back to the common room to fetch his book and returned a few minutes after.

"Here ya go."

She took it from his graciously and offered him a small Mona-Lisa smile.

"Thanks Beastboy."

He blushed and smiled at her.

"Night Rae"

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before rushing off to his room.

The empath, stunned, walked back into her room in a daze.

Looking inside the front cover Raven felt her heart skip a beat.

On the inside cover in messy script read

_Raven,_

_Just as books are filled with the contents of words and stories_

_So too, is my heart filled with love for you._

_Sincerely Yours Always,_

_-Beastboy-_

She smiled and clutched the book to her chest. Looking forward to seeing the changeling in the morning

**END**

**YAY!**

**Sorry if this was a little short**

**But I hoped you guys liked it!**

**Please Review!**

**SPIDEY OUT AND GOING TO BED!**


End file.
